Hormones
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: TRADUCTION. Les hormones ruinent tout. Notamment quand le capitaine de Quidditch que tu as l'habitude de détester sort sans chemise, les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, ton cerveau s'arrête, et il t'attrape en train de le reluquer. Pas cool... LE/JP


TRADUCTION : « Hormones » de XxRandomHeartxX

.net/u/1235583/XxRandomHeartxX

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent àJ.K. Rowling

______________________________

**Hormones**

Les hormones ruinent tout.

Vraiment.

Penses-y. A quel point c'est cool quand tu as dix ans et que tout ce dont tu as à te soucier sont les idioties du garçons à côté de toi. Ou quand c'est toujours bien de tenir la main d'un garçon sans que personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit entre vous. Tes mains ne deviennent pas moites. Tu ne _penses_ certainement pas en quoi le fait de tenir cette main peut évoluer. C'est simplement tellement innocent. Puis, tu entres en pleine puberté, et c'est là que les hormones entrent en jeu. Ils rendent tout vraiment, vraiment pire.

Surtout lorsque les garçons sortent pour leur entraînement de Quidditch. Sans chemise. Parce qu'il fait chaud, et aucun d'entre eux ne peut se tracasser de mettre leur uniforme. Et tu es _toujours_ supposée être assise dans les gradins et prétendre que tes yeux ne sont pas en train de suivre tous ces garçons à moitié nus, et qu'ils sont en fait sur le jeu. Comment peut toute jeune fille hétérosexuelle se concentrer sur un match de Quidditch quand elle est bombardée par _ce_ genre d'images ?

Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne _peux pas_ être assise là tranquillement. Voyons ça simplement, tu es piégée. Reluquer ou ne pas reluquer, telle est la question.

J'ai reluqué.

Oui, oui. J'ai donc reluqué. Gros deal. Le problème est que tu ne peux pas les laisser _t'attraper_ en train de reluquer. Je veux dire, s'ils le font, ils accrochent leurs petits sourires en coin sur leur visage. Ceux qui disent oui-je-sais-que-je-suis-canon-et-je-sais-que-tu-le-sais-aussi. Ces petits sourires en coin m'insupportent à un point de non retour.

Cependant, je reluque toujours.

Je ne peux pas m'y empêcher. Les hormones sont en train de détruire ma vie. Sérieusement. Un jour, j'étais parfaitement bien. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de mater chaque garçon bien foutu qui passait sans chemise. Puis, du jour au lendemain, c'est devenu une sorte d'impulsion. Tu _veux_ les voir sortir le torse en sueur d'avoir joué au Quidditch. Tu veux voir leurs corps parfaitement musclés. Tu veux-

Ok, je vais m'arrêter là. Je pense que j'ai exprimé mon opinion assez clairement jusqu'ici.

N'importe quelle adolescente va savoir de quoi je suis en train de parler, même si elle ne va pas vouloir l'admettre.

Notamment quand le capitaine de Quidditch que tu as l'habitude de détester sort sans chemise et les cheveux en pagaille et mouillés.

Quand tu es dans cette situation, je suis heureuse de te le signaler, ton cerveau s'éteint. Il s'éteint complètement. A tel point qu'aucune pensée n'entre ou ne sort de ton cerveau sauf cette parfaite image du torse impeccablement sculpté de ce capitaine de Quidditch.

Bon, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne son regard vers toi en train de le regarder. Alors ton cerveau entre en mode panique, et tu dois regarder dans toutes les directions _sauf_ vers son corps, alors que tu deviens aussi rouge que tes cheveux. Pas chouette, je te le dis.

Donc tu t'enfuis, embarrassée, pendant que ta meilleure amie (qui excelle également dans l'art de regarder les spécimens masculins) tente de te retenir, et autant tu veux _vraiment _continuer à regarder, l'embarras l'emporte et tu pars, ta meilleure amie te suivant en ronchonnant.

______________________________

« James Potter grandit bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Alice quand elle eût fini de ronchonner et quand nous étions revenue dans le confort et la sécurité de la pièce commune des Gryffondors.

Mes pensées s'arrachèrent à son nom. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si j'étais supposée le haïr, ou donner raison à mes désirs fous d'adolescente et de frénétiquement tomber dans la luxure avec lui, comme chaque autre fille dans l'école. J'étais plus en train de m'appuyer sur le second choix.

« Je me souviens » pérora Alice, regardant dans le vide, « quand il était ce maigre petit enfant de onze ans que je pouvais tabasser sans problème. Maintenant, il devrait probablement être bien plus qu'un challenge. Bien que je ne me priverais pas d'essayer. Juste pour que je puisse toucher cet éblouissant, sculpté- »

« N'as-tu pas un petit copain ? » dis-je, interrompant son commentaire très, très inutile sur le physique de James Potter.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas admirer les spécimens masculins. »

Nous avions pris l'habitude d'appeler ce que nous faisions le fait d'admirer les « spécimens masculins ». Notre excuse était que c'était une forme d'art, et nous avions conclu que c'était extrêmement éducatif. Ainsi que l'avait fait les trois quarts de la population féminine de Poudlard.

L'autre quart étaient déjà en train d'en faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, nous étions juste les admiratrices.

« En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas attrapé Frank en train d'admirer les spécimens _féminins_. Je dis qu'aussi longtemps qu'il le fera, je le ferai aussi. »

J'hochai la tête, souriante. Alice et son petit copain, Frank, sont ensemble depuis le début de la première année. Ils sont comme le vieux couple marié permanent. Toujours en train de se bagarrer pour les choses les plus insignifiantes mais passant au-dessus de ça une minute plus tard. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment pour l'étalage public d'affection parce que, aussi mignons qu'ils sont, il y a déjà assez de tout cela dans le château chargé d'hormones qu'est Poudlard.

« Tu dois bien l'avouer pourtant. James Potter a vraiment un beau corps. N'importe qui ayant des _yeux _peut le voir. »

« Oui, oui. Je sais qu'il a un beau corps. Mais il le sait aussi, ce que je déteste à ce propos. Il _sait_ qu'il a un beau corps et il sait que d'autres le savent aussi, c'est pourquoi il n'arrête pas de l'arborer. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que… ? »

« _Parce qu_'il pense que ça rendra chaque fille célibataire qu'il croisera raide dingue amoureuse de lui aussi, donc il se permet de se pavaner à moitié nu. »

« Tu es dure avec lui. Je sais que tu gardes toujours cette hargne contre lui et tout, mais il n'est plus aussi mauvais. Et de toute façon, que s'est-il passé sur le fait d'oublier et de pardonner ? »

« Je pardonnerai James Potter le jour où les poules auront des dents. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me battre avec toi. Qu'y a-t-il avec les rousses et leurs humeurs ? »

« Si tu penses que _je_ me mets facilement en colère, tu devrais rencontrer ma mère. » Je baillai et repris l'écharpe que j'avais laissée glisser sur le sol en rentrant. « Je suis exténuée. Je retourne aux dortoirs. Tu peux rester avec Frank. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon. »

Je me levai et avec un dernier au revoir à Alice, franchit le trou du portrait, les pensées de James n'occupant _pas_ ma tête.

______________________________

Arrivée dans les dortoirs principaux, je me suis affalée dans le confortable divan juste en face du feu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si fatiguée ; la seule chose que j'avais faite et qui était la moins énergique était de marcher jusqu'au et depuis le terrain de Quidditch.

J'ai déposé ma tête sur l'un des coussins et était juste sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais de la compagnie. J'entendis le grattement d'une plume venant de quelque part dans la pièce.

Je me suis redressée, sonnée. Je savais qui c'était. Bien sûr que je savais qui c'était. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

James Potter.

Il ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué que j'étais dans le divan. Depuis quand était-il là ? Combien de temps suis-je restée couchée sur ce divan ? Je me suis assise, légèrement avachie de telle sorte qu'il ne verrait pas le haut de ma tête. Je le regardais furtivement du coin de l'œil. Il n'a pas levé les yeux.

Aussi silencieusement que je pouvais, je me suis dirigée vers ma porte sur la pointe des pieds, priant frénétiquement qu'il ne me verrait pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le voir, surtout après ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch un peu plus tôt.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi doucement que je l'avais prévu. J'avais oublié que ma porte grinçait. Et bien entendu, que James Potter, en tête de tout le reste, avait une ouïe supersonique.

Je n'avais pas encore posé un pied dans ma chambre avant que mes oreilles furent saluées par le son de cette voix stupide, profonde, virile.

« Salut Lily. » Et merde.

Je me suis retournée avec froideur pour lui faire face. « James. »

Ce n'était pas que je le haïssais. Ce n'était pas aussi puéril. C'était juste que je ne pouvais pas _oublier_ toutes ces fois où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Comment il m'a sans arrêt agacée pendant notre première année à Poudlard. Je pourrais passer au-dessus, mais une part de moi resterait toujours la même. J'ai tendance à garder ma rancœur. C'est mon entêtement, j'imagine.

« Je t'ai vue au terrain de Quidditch aujourd'hui. »

J'aurais été sur le point de lui lancer un regard furieux, mais il n'y avait rien dans sa voix qui indiquait une quelconque mauvaise intention. Peut-être était-il juste vraiment en train d'essayer de me faire la conversation. Et peut-être a-t-il tout oublié de l'incident de reluquage, parce qu'ô combien j'aimerais qu'il ne m'ait pas attrapée. Tu parles d'un embarras.

« Oui, » dis-je, agitant vaguement la main. « Vous êtes bons, vous les mecs. »

James éleva un sourcil, une partie de ses lèvres se transforma en un petit sourire et il me fallu une seconde pour réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Oh dieu.

« Je veux dire, » dis-je en rougissant furieusement. « L'équipe. La… euh… l'équipe semble avoir, euh, beaucoup progressé. »

Il acquiesça, et j'essayais juste de ne pas mourir d'embarras. J'étais complètement incapable de m'exprimer aujourd'hui apparemment, à juger par ma réponse énervée. J'étais _tellement_ prête à ce qu'il relance les hostilités avec un comeback spirituel qui me ferait indubitablement rougir encore plus, mais rien ne vint. Il restait juste assis au bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, captivé sans réserve sur son activité actuelle, et pas sur moi.

J'étais juste sur le point de partir, aller dans le havre de sécurité de ma chambre et ne plus jamais repenser à ce jour entier, lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Quelque chose se brisant du côté où James était assis. Je me suis retournée dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa bouteille d'encre gisait en débris de verre sur le sol.

« Merde. » Il marmonna, se baissant pour essayer de nettoyer quelques marques sur le sol.

Je traversai la pièce jusqu'à lui pour l'aider. Le sol était en désordre, l'encre avait giclé sur le tapis et le verre jonchait le sol un peu partout en petites pièces. Je me suis accroupie à côté de lui et était juste sur le point de prendre ma baguette quand j'ai levé les yeux pour voir que de l'encre avait giclé sur toute sa chemise, et qu'il y avait actuellement une énorme tache d'encre sur son estomac.

« Ta chemise… » dis-je, montrant l'encre, et il baissa les yeux, soupirant d'agacement.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la retira et la lança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Maintenant, j'étais accroupie à côté d'un James Potter à moitié nu. Je n'avais jamais été _aussi_ proche de lui auparavant, laissée seule sans sa chemise. Il ne m'avait pas encore regardée, donc j'ai pris le temps de le mater pendant qu'il prenait sa baguette et prononçait un sort pour retirer du tapis l'encre et les débris de verre. Je devais me rappeler de respirer. Ce n'était pas un bon moment pour être servile à côté du corps de James Potter. Pas quand il gagnait du terrain sur mon espace personnel et qu'à n'importe quel moment il pouvait lever les yeux et me voir en train de le regarder.

Je pouvais toujours voir les faibles motifs de l'encre, qui avait été pressée contre sa peau, et j'essayais d'ignorer les papillons qui commençaient à danser dans son estomac. Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu juste aller dans ma chambre et n'ai _pas_ dû subir tout ça.

Chassant ces stupides fantasmes de ma tête, je me suis rapidement levée et j'ai foncé vers l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait sa chemise, espérant que ça apporterait un peu de répit à mon esprit. Ce ne fût pas la cas.

« Est-ce que, euh, tu veux que je lave ta chemise pour toi ? » J'étais si rouge maintenant qu'il devait avoir remarqué ô combien il me troublait.

Mes tentatives de mettre de la distances entre nous ne servirent à rien puisqu'il vint vers moi pour jeter un œil à sa chemise. Je devais retenir mon souffle parce qu'il sentait le savon, et le fait qu'il sente le savon ne faisait aucun bien à mon cœur battant frénétiquement. Je concentrais mon regard sur sa chemise teintée d'encre. C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mon cerveau était enveloppé de brume. Comment se faisait-il qu'il me donnait autant le vertige ? Je pense que j'avais besoin de m'asseoir.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » dit-il avec cette voix profonde. Maintenant que qu'il était si proche de moi, mes genoux se transformaient en gelée. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il me prit la chemise et je déglutis. Sur quoi étais-je censée me concentrer maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse le regarder, lui ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Reluquer le sol était la seule autre option pour moi.

« C'était une vieille chemise de toute façon. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et ce simple fait donna un coup de pied aux papillons qui devinrent plus excités. J'allais être sur le point de faire quelque chose d'horrible si je ne sortais pas de là rapidement, mais c'était comme si mon esprit était en-dehors de tout ça, et je pouvais à peine bouger. Je ne pouvais même pas parler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était rester plantée là et _essayer_ de ne pas le regarder lui et sa gloire à moitié nue.

Le sol. J'étais en train de regarder le sol. Pas lui.

Ha.

« Tu devrais probablement mettre une nouvelle chemise maintenant. » Je me giflai mentalement. Ne fais pas attention au fait que tu ne peux pas te concentrer parce qu'il est sans chemise. C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu pourrais faire.

Il haussa les épaules, tordant sa chemise dans ses mains. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait de beaux bras.

J'avais besoin d'arrêter de le regarder.

« Inutile, » dit-il en montrant l'encre qui recouvrait sa peau. « C'est passé au travers. Je devrai probablement la retirer avant. » Il soupira d'irritation. « Et je venais juste de prendre ma douche… »

J'ai baissé les yeux à son abdomen, qui était maintenant recouvert d'encre. Il bougea un peu, faisant onduler les muscles de son ventre, et j'ai dû me rattraper avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

« Oh. »

Vraiment. C'était le _mieux_ que je pouvais sortir ? « Oh » ? A nouveau, ce n'était pas comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de m'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Normalement, les cerveaux te disent ce qui est bien ou mal, ce que tu devrais faire dans une certaine situation. Au lieu de ça, mon cerveau s'était congelé.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je lave ta chemise ? » J'ai seulement dit ça parce que je ne pouvais pas garder dans ma tête cette vision de lui sous la douche. Il avait besoin de se couvrir directement. C'était facile, je pouvais juste utiliser un sort pour siphonner toute l'encre de sa chemise, elle pourrait être comme neuve, et puis le problème de « sans chemise » serait résolu. Il pouvait nettoyer l'encre de son… corps… lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une douche. C'était un sorcier après tout.

« C'est bon… » sourit-il. « C'est juste une vieille chemise. Je vais juste la jeter. »

« Mais après ce serait gaspiller une chemise parfaitement bien. » Il me questionna d'un regard, baissant les yeux sur la chemise tachée.

« Vraiment, Lily, c'est bon. »

Je fis quelques pas en avant et j'ai essayé d'arracher la chemise de son emprise. « Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de la jeter. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une douche. Retire juste l'encre avec la magie. »

Il gardait toujours la chemise, bien que j'étais en train de tirer dessus. D'essayer de l'arracher à son emprise.

« Ecoute, si ça t'ennuie vraiment, je peux juste aller dans ma chambre et mettre une nouvelle chemise. »

Je repoussais sa poigne sur la chemise. « Mais je ne _veux_ pas que tu mettes une nouvelle chemise. Tu en as une ici. C'est bon. Laisse-moi juste arranger ça. »

Soudain, je tirai si fort que James perdit l'équilibre et me tomba dessus. La chemise échappa à nos mains et maintenant, il était couché sur moi, ce qui était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, si on considère le fait que la raison pour laquelle je voulais qu'il mette une chemise au départ était dans le but que de _telles choses_ n'arrivent pas. Je pouvais sentir tout son corps pressé contre le mien, et ça aurait dû me dégoûter. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne _veux_ pas de garçons sur moi. Dieu, que ça sonne faux.

Mais ces stupides, maudits hormones ont le pouvoir de changer la plus innocente des pensées en une autre, notée X. Et mes pensées maintenant ? Disons juste qu'elles étaient _loin_ d'être innocentes.

Et là j'étais en train de penser que j'étais la décente petite Préfète en chef.

Préfète en chef oui. Décente… Pas tellement.

Je ne disais rien. Je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment aussi sexy qu'on pourrait se l'imaginer, avoir un mec pressé contre soi. Pas quand il est un grand joueur de Quidditch musclé, de toute façon. Et il était penché sur moi, haletant fort, non, pas à cause de notre _position_. Surtout parce que je sais que je peux mener une bonne bataille quand je le dois. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur tout mon visage. Et je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer cette sensation.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de le repousser. Je pouvais. C'aurait été facile ici, je partirais juste, prétendant que ce fiasco n'a jamais eu lieu, et nous pourrions redevenir le Préfet en chef et la Préfète en chef que tout le monde connaissait allant de paire parce qu'ils le devaient. Je devais juste utiliser mes mains pour le dégager de moi. Oui, je devais juste toucher son ventre, sentir ses abdos, prétendre qu'ils n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, et plus encore, qu'_il_ n'en avait aucun.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'_il_ était en train de bouger.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'être couchée là, piégée, bloquée sur place, me sentait incroyablement inconfortable mais en même temps, contente, regardant dans ses yeux noisettes qui étaient si proches des miens. Il avait de si beaux yeux. C'est quelque chose que j'avais toujours su, mais ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment _frappée_ jusqu'à ce moment, à quel point il avait de _beaux_ yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis perdue, et je tombe, sachant très bien les conséquences de cet acte. Mais je m'en moque. Je prononce les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit.

« Tu sors avec moi, Potter ? »

« Avec plaisir. » murmura-t-il, avant que je ne rapproche sa tête de la mienne, ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes dans un sourire.

Les hormones ne ruinent peut-être pas _tout_.

______________________________

Voilà, j'espère que ce one shot vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! :D

xx


End file.
